


Streaks on the Glass

by kickcows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And honestly, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Peter Parker is Thirsty AF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve Rogers is also pretty thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Peter gets a text from his lover during a briefing, and decides to make good on what the text says.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Streaks on the Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misomilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misomilk/gifts).



> Happy birthday to Steve Rogers! :D Please enjoy this PWP that a friend requested I write. 
> 
> Prompt: “I want to bend you over and fuck you until you can’t walk.”

* * *

Peter sat in the briefing room, trying to pay attention to what Maria Hill was saying, but his mind kept wandering to places it had no business going. He was usually so good about being able to focus and keep his attention on what was happening, but today it seemed like it was a major struggle. The first meeting they’d had earlier in the day, he had been equally distracted, if not more so, and now? Now they were in their second meeting - no one told him that being an Avenger was going to be this….boring. He couldn’t really concentrate. 

It didn’t help that his phone was vibrating against his leg, and because he was trying to show he was paying attention, he didn’t bother to look at it. Looking across the room, he saw Steve’s head turn back towards where Maria was, indicating that he’d been looking over in his direction a second ago. That made Peter curious, because Steve was usually really good about keeping his attention on whoever was speaking to them. 

“Mr. Parker?” Maria’s voice brought him out of his head, as he gave his attention back to her. “Is something the matter?” 

He shook his head, not really sure what he was supposed to say to that. “I’m good, Ms. Hill. Commander Hill. Y-You know what I mean.” He groaned, hating that he’d made himself look like an idiot. Again. 

When she turned her back to bring up another slide to show, he reached into his pocket and looked at his phone. Except what he saw there immediately made him wish he hadn’t looked at it, as his face was feeling unbelievably hot. _No wonder why he was looking at me_. He shook his head a little, as he took another quick glance at the text that was glaring at him on his locked screen. “ _I want to bend you over and fuck you until you can’t walk_.” These were words that he was still getting used to reading from the perfect man that was sitting three seats away from, giving Maria his undivided attention, while Peter stared in shock at those words. 

“ _Better keep that promise_.” He replied back quickly, then returned his phone to his pocket before Maria turned back around and caught him doing something he wasn’t really supposed to be doing right now. He put both of his hands on the desk, and then tried to give his attention back to Maria, but it was now almost impossible to do so. He was thinking too much about Steve’s text. 

Where could they even go to make that a thing right now? He knew from experience with these meetings that Steve was probably going to stay behind and talk more with both Maria and Nick, who had snuck into the meeting about halfway through. So, that wasn’t going to be easy for him. But, he could go and wait in his office for him - surprise him by being in exactly the position he wanted him in. Now _there_ was an idea. Yes, that’s what he would do. 

The meeting, thankfully, came to an end five minutes later. As he got up from his chair, he saw both Sam and Clint heading over to both Steve and Maria to no doubt talk to them about what they’d just discussed as a team. He started to walk towards the door, hoping to escape without anyone stopping him. “Hey, Queens.” His heart stopped in his chest as he heard Steve address him, not at all used to hearing that name in the presence of all these people. He was used to hearing him say it deep and seductive, right into his ear as he drilled his cock hard into him, asking if he was loving how Steve’s cock felt in his body. “Got any questions?” 

“N-No, Cap. I’m good.” He shook his head, and saw Steve’s eyes flash with a quick hint that let him know he knew that he’d read the text. “S-See you later!” He gave a small wave, then headed out of the room. 

“Mr. Parker.” Peter was trying to make his way to Steve’s office when he heard Tony speaking to him. “Where are you running off to? Want to come help me and Brucey in the lab for a bit? Or has Fury got you doing something else right now?” 

“S-Something else.” It was going to probably blow up in his face later, because Director Fury was _definitely_ not having him do something different right now. No, his job at the compound was to learn as much as he could, and to assist on missions when necessary. Which, as of this morning, had only happened once in the two months he’d been here. “Maybe later?” 

“That would be great. Don’t have too much fun wandering these halls, kid.” Tony nodded his head, then went the opposite direction back towards his laboratory. 

Peter quickly made his way to Steve’s office, tapping in the code on the lock to gain entrance. Steve had given it to him when they’d begun sneaking around for quick kisses, some long touches, and some deep dicking. Steve trusted him enough to use it at his discretion, which he had. This was only his second time accessing his office like this - the first had been per Steve’s request. 

His office was immaculate - way cleaner than the office he had been given. He didn’t even do half as much paperwork that Steve did, and still his own office was a mess. But Steve kept a clean office, which didn’t surprise him at all. He sat down at his glass desk, and pulled open the drawer to the left, second from the bottom. There, hidden behind a stack of manila folders, was a bottle that shouldn’t be there. It hadn’t been there a few months ago, but now that Peter was at the compound permanently, they’d both decided that maybe it would be a good idea to keep something like it around in the office, just in case. 

He had to have at least five minutes more of being alone before Steve would walk back into his office. Peter was quick to unbuckle his belt, and slip off his shoes, pants and underwear. Grabbing the bottle of lube, he poured some onto his fingers and began to touch his ass, teasing himself with the idea that Steve would be here soon. It was thrilling, doing something he knew he shouldn’t be doing, especially when they’d just been in a meeting together. They normally spread out these trysts - it was easier to make it seem less obvious that they were engaging in any sort of deviant behavior. But that text - that text meant that Steve was in no mood to play around today, and really - neither was he. 

Three fingers were pushed into his body, his cheek pressed hard against the desk. He knew he was ready, but was secretly hoping that the door would open and Steve would come walking in. Pushing them in and out, he listened to the soft squelch of lube that had been on his fingers now clinging to his inner walls. It was a good sound - a sound that let him know that once he had Steve’s cock inside of him, he would be well enough protected. 

The lock on the door hissed, Peter inhaling sharply as he prayed that no one was with Steve. _Shit_. He didn’t think about that. Staying still, he kept his fingers in his ass, and one eye on the door, praying over and over that he was alone. Steve had his head down, and thankfully no one followed him in as the door closed. He waited a few more seconds, and then he saw him look up. “Well.” Steve stopped walking, a smirk on his lips. “This is a nice surprise.” 

“H-Hi.” He groaned a little, pushing his three fingers back up inside of him, as he stared at his lover. “T-This okay…?” 

“Oh, it’s more than okay.” Steve set the folder he’d been carrying down on the edge of the desk, and walked behind him. “What did I do to deserve this visit, Queens?” 

“I….” Peter was at a loss for words, as he heard Steve uncap the bottle of lube. He was going to try and speak again, but then he felt Steve’s finger pulling down on the rim of his anus, making him see stars behind his now closed eyes, a moan leaving his throat. “G-God…” 

“You know how I feel when you say that.” Lips brushed the top of his ear as Steve began to push his finger in, his ass now full with three lithe digits and one very thick one. “Be good for me, Pete.” 

“Y-Yes, I will.” A soft cry left his mouth as the finger that Steve had added into his body was pushed right up against his prostate. “Nnngh….” He refrained from using the G word again out of respect for the man behind him. “Text...." His poor attempt at speech was rendered impossible as Steve kept nudging his prostate. "M-More….” 

“Oh, right. My _text_." A deep chuckle pulled a low moan out of Peter's mouth. "You want another finger?” Steve bit down on the shell of his ear, the finger he was using pushing up further than his own three fingers were. “You think you can take it?” 

“No…” He shook his head, knowing that if Steve did push a second finger in, he would be wide open for the rest of the day. Which had its own benefits. And luckily, his lover understood and soon felt a second thick finger being pushed into his body. “S-Shit….” He moaned against his arm, turning his head to be face down on the desk as he felt his body being stretched in a way that was causing heat to rush through him. 

The two fingers moved counter to what his own fingers were trying to do. “Relax more, Queens.” The soft murmur into his ear pushed him to moan into his arm, his knees beginning to tremble as the heat was becoming unbearable. “You can’t fight it.” 

“T-Trying….” He moaned low, his own voice sounding far away as the thickness inside of him was pushing him to his limits. “W-Wanna….come….” The tip of his cock was rubbing against the underside of Steve’s glass desk. Streaks of precum were being left behind, the tip red and angry. “P-Please….” 

“I think that can be arranged.” Thick fingers touched his cock, Peter moaning as he watched Steve make a fist around him. “Keep relaxing for me, Pete.” Hot breath touched his ear, Peter moaning a bit louder as he felt his fingers really start to push up against his prostate. “Friday - execute noise cancellation protocol.” 

“Yes, Captain Rogers.” 

The room became soundproof, which was what Peter had been waiting for. He released a loud wail as his cock was being played with. Steve kept bringing him right to the edge, but wouldn’t let him fall. He whined and bleated, but then after a few more careful strokes, he felt his lips touch his ear. “Go ahead and let go now, babe….” Steve spoke low. 

He cried out as he began to come, watching his mess hit the underside of the glass, some dripping down onto the carpet, adding to the stain collection that was already there because this wasn’t their first time doing something like this. He moaned through his orgasm, pushing himself down on the five fingers inside of his ass. His own fingers slipped out first as he rested his cheek against the cool glass, panting hard as he made a poor attempt to return to this plane of existence. 

Steve pulled his two fingers out, leaving him feeling unbearably empty. He couldn’t close himself up if he tried - even with his fast healing abilities. He felt the tip of Steve’s cock push against his gaping hole, Peter lifting himself up a bit higher on the desk. He tried to push his hips back, but a firm grip on his left hip told him otherwise. “No.” Steve’s voice was low, the command easy to obey as he stopped fighting against it. 

“P-Please….” He whispered, planting both of his hands on the desk, as he lifted himself up. He didn’t dare to shift his weight again, knowing full well that Steve would do something to retaliate, and while normally he might be okay with this today he just wanted his dick. “I’m b-begging you, Cap…” 

“Beg some more.” 

The comment was spoken at the same time as Steve decided to push his cock into his body, Peter feeling his inner walls stretching to accommodate the thickness now entering him. It had been well spread, but even still - his inner walls were quick to wrap around the thick flesh that was returning that delicious feeling of fullness back to his body. “I w-want your cock….” Peter pleaded, the firm grip of Steve’s fingers a gentle reminder that he had no control right now. “Please, sir….” 

“That’s better.” Steve snapped his hips, Peter dropping back down onto the desk with a deep moan as he spread his legs out more. He felt Steve’s hands on his thighs, and one second his feet were on the floor and the next they were up in the air. His knees stayed bent as Steve tucked his calves against his side, his cock pointing straight down to the floor. “You look so good like this.” A hard snap of Steve's hips pushed more of his cock into Peter, causing him to moan loud, the position he had been put in making him feel the pleasure more intensely than before. 

He couldn’t say shit if he wanted to, the endorphins running through him at a fast rate, his pleasure skyrocketing with each hard snap of his lover’s hips. He felt Steve lift his left leg, putting it to rest on his shoulder, and then the other followed, Steve now drilling his cock down deep inside of him. His fingers held the edge of the desk, moaning lower as his cock was pushed deeper still. “Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!” He screamed, his cock flapping up and down with each hard knock of Steve’s hips. It was a chant he couldn’t stop, the rapid thrusts sending him faster towards another orgasm. 

“Say it again….” The hands on his hips were gripping him hard, Peter knowing for a fact that there were going to be little bruises on his hips after this was all said and done. For a few hours, at least. Which was more than enough for him to enjoy them. “Come on, Queens…” 

“FUCK!!” His voice cracked as he began to come hard, no hands near his cock. Streams of cum fell onto the edge of the desk, onto the floor, onto Steve’s shoe. Peter couldn’t stop coming as Steve pushed his cock right up against his prostate. He felt the hot heat of his lover’s release start to pour into him, his vision beginning to go white as they reached their peak within moments of one another. 

Panting hard, he felt his legs being lowered first, and then the softening cock that was inside of him was pulled out. He groaned, completely boneless on top of the desk, not even caring that he was rubbing against his own mess. He could feel the cum dripping out of him, and if he had cared to look, he would have seen it happening but decided that if he did see it he might get turned on again and right now he had zero strength to go another round. Maybe in five minutes. Or ten. Or who knows. 

Something soft touched his ass, Peter whimpering softly as Steve tenderly took care of cleaning him up. “That was….good.” Peter spoke, his voice still a little raspy after how much yelling he’d just done because of their copulation. “Real good.” 

“I couldn’t agree more.” Steve carefully sat him down on his lap, Peter trying to squeeze his inner walls closed, but after the pounding he’d just taken it wasn’t possible. But Steve didn’t seem to care, as he helped get his front cleaned up. “You sparring this afternoon with anyone?” A soft kiss to the side of his neck had Peter tilting his head to the side. “Or are you done for the day?” 

“I could spar.” He turned his head and pressed a quick kiss to Steve’s lips before taking a few more tissues to clean up the mess off the bottom of his desk. “Why? Up for a rematch?” He pushed his nose against his neck, and gave him an affectionate nip before resting his forehead in the same spot. 

“A rematch sounds fun.” Two strong arms held him around the waist, pulling him to rest against his chest comfortably. “I didn’t hurt you, right?” 

“What? No, of course not.” Peter shook his head. “That was crazy, though. But good. Really good.” 

“Never done that before.” The blush on Steve’s face made Peter’s heart flip flop. “Wasn’t sure if it would work, but I’m glad it did. You were so tight.” 

That made red appear on his own cheeks. “I’m glad.” He gave another quick kiss to his cheek, then slipped off his lap. “I should probably get going. I know you’re busy.” 

“Tonight? We spar?” 

“And fuck?” Peter asked, getting his underwear and pants back on. “Please?” 

“I’m down for both.” The smirk on Steve’s lips had his cock twitching again inside of his boxers, but then that nice ache from having consecutive orgasms returned. “Go and be productive, Queens. I’ll see you later.” 

“Right, Cap.” He grinned, and gave a little salute before going to the door. He unlocked it and stepped out, then heard Steve tell Friday to kill the protocol. 

What he was going to do with the rest of his day, he had no idea. But at least he knew he had something to look forward to later in the day. Another fun sex position? Any kind of sex at all with Steve? All sounded good. Peter just hoped he could get through the day. 


End file.
